Chapter 53
Ugh, This Sucks is the 53rd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Ryu locates Shinichi Tamaki, who has the power to steal a Witch's power and make it his own. However, Shinichi refuses to accept Ryu's request, informing him that he likes the power he currently has. When he kisses Ryu in an attempt to put him under his spell, he realizes that Ryu is a Witch Killer, much like himself. Summary Shocked upon hearing Noa claim that there someone who can take away a Witch Power, Ryu questions this further. Noa states that it is a guy, and he has the ability to steal a Witch's power and use it himself. Noa questions if Ryu really understand, but concludes that he does not when he states that all he has to do is find the student. As he about to head out in search for him, Noa stops him, revealing that she knows who the student is. Ryu asks for his name and location, but Noa refuses to say anything. She proposes a deal, telling him that if he were to come shopping with her on Saturday, she will reveal his information. However, Ryu places both hands on the wall behind Noa, making her blush as he asks once again. She tells him that his name is Shinichi, a Junior, and is part of Class 2-H. Ryu heads towards said class, but is met by his classmates, who berate Shinichi for his selfish behavior. Eventually, they tell him that he may find him in the library. Ryu heads there, locating a male student and asking him if his name is Shinichi. But he ignores him, leading Ryu to kick his chair. Removing his earphones, he looks at Ryu and, indifferently, asks him what he wants. Ryu tells him that he needs a favor, revealing that he needs him to remove a Witch's power from his friend. He attempts to play dumb, but eventually is outsmarted by Ryu. Realizing that Ryu will not leave him alone, he asks him to follow him. Once he does, he explains that his power allows him to steal a Witch's power, claiming that he already has one in store. He demonstrates his power by kissing a passerby, shocking Ryu. However, the girl simply blushes and continues to walk. When suddenly, Shinichi pulls her skirt, revealing her panties, for which she blames Ryu, who is equally as confused. Ryu points towards Shinichi, telling her that it was him who did it. But she says that there is no one there as she stomps away. Shinichi explains to Ryu that his current power allows him to turn invisible, and he likes such power. He reveals that if he were to kiss another Witch, said power will be overwritten and disappear. Ryu insist, which leads Shinichi to grab him and pull him in for a kiss, planning to make himself invisible to Ryu. However, as he walks way, Ryu stops him, claiming that nothing happened. Putting his hand on his chin, Shinichi calls Ryu a Witch Killer, telling him that he has been looking for him. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryu Yamada #Noa Takigawa #Shinichi Tamaki Abilities used Witch Powers * Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 7